X-Men UNLEASHED
by Juice Box and Missile Launcher
Summary: A bunch of notes that we started passing that turned into a role play....it's quite good if we say so ourselves. X-Men people meet Witchblade(tv)characters
1. Pansy boy! Nancy boy! nancy boy? what th...

Disclaimer: Neither Juice Box or Missile Launcher don't own X-Men or Witchblade! Darn!

  
  


Claim: We DO however own the stuff they are doing! So don't copy or try to say it's yours, you dork!

  
  


Hello! Welcome! Juice Box and Missile Launcher hope that you enjoy this! Actually, we don't care if you don't! But never mind! Hey, this was all written entirely via note passing during class! Is being copied WORD FOR WORD. Let the insanity begin!

  
  
  
  
  
  


X-Men Unleashed

  
  
  
  


Cyclops: Stop making fun of me!

*Wolverine smacks the back of his head*

Wolvie: You pansy!

Storm: *walks up and points at Cyke* YA-HA! *walks casually away*

*NightCrawler walks by with Rogue and accidently hits Cyke on the side of the face with his tale* "Ow!" "Oops, sorry, didn't see you."

*Gambit smirks and continues playing cards by himself. Toad jumps in front of Cyke* "My my! What a pretty pansy!" "Will everyone stop calling me that?"

Rogue: Well, it's true. Who else would run around in blue muscle suit with a yellow screwed up looking visor?

Gambit: "A loser?"

Rogue: "Okay, so you're a pansy and a loser.

Cyke: Ahhh! You guys are so mean! *sob*

*Jean hugs him*

Jean: Don't worry, pans-CYKE! I love you! *smooch smooch*

Toad: Ew, icky goo! *spits green stuff. Jean and Cyke are stuck together*

Cyke&Jean: Ahhh! (Or more like) Ooooh!

*Gambit laughs hysterically*

Gambit: Awww, how simply adorable!

*Rogue starts to snap pictures and NightCrawler sticks his head in for one of the pictures.*

"Cheeezeee!"

Logan-(stops laughing) Oh please. *Uses claw to break the goo apart*

Jean: Thank you!

Logan: Your welcome snookums! *Bats his eyes*

Cyke: Back off claw breath! 

*NightCrawler laughs some more*

Rogue: Claw breath? You can make your breath smell like adimatium?

Logan: See what you did lazerass? Ya got her speaking logical now!

Toad: What does logical mean?

*Rogue slaps Toad*

Toad: Ow!

Rogue: Live long and prosper!

NC: Go Vulcan! I like their ears! Yeah! Power to the Vulcans! *twitches tale*

*Long Pause*

Toad: Power to the Pansies! *Pushes Cyke*

Cyke: Hey!

Storm: Power to the Klingons! Ka'Pla!!

Rogue: POWER TO GAMBIT! *Runs over and jumps into his arms. Kiss kiss kiss*

*Gambit goes into coma*

*Toad slaps him*

Toad-Snap outa it!

*Jean administers shot*

*Ian appears* 

Ian: Ya-Ha! A healer!

*Ian disappears*

Logan: Who the heck was that?

Storm: I don't know, but d@mn is he hot!

*Gambit comes to*

*Rogue looks at where Ian disappeared and drools*

*Logan and Toad attempt to put Storm's eyes back in her head*

Logan and Toad: Get that look off your face!

Cyke: Who WAS that?

Logan: Why, you like him?

NightCrawler: WOOHOO! Ha ha ha!

Toad: You're a disgrace to the label "Freak"!! You pansy!

Cyke: I do not like him.

Gambit: I hope not.

Storm: I do. I do. I do. I do.

Rogue (still drooling)

*Toad shoots green stuff covering Rogue's mouth to get her to stop drooling. She doesn't seem to notice.*

Logan: Hey! Don't do that to Marie!

Storm: I think I drank to much bloodwine.

NightC: What's bloodwine?

Storm: A really good drink that makes me feel the same way that guy just did.

NightC: Oh my.

Toad: I WANT SOME! I WANT SOME!

Jean: No, we don't want to have to chain you to the floor. Your not "stable" enough.

Toad: Aw.

Storm: Sorry, we're out. Logan helped me finish it last night.

Jean: Logan! (Logan grins)

Storm: I wonder if he would want some.........

Toad: Who, the pansy?

Storm: No, not Scott. That skull capped wonder.

Rogue: How do we get him to come back?

Jean: I dunno.

Toad: Does he know of any place I can get bloodwine?

Storm: I import it from the Empire. I get 5 cases every week.

Cyke: We can chain Toad down?

Toad: Don't get any ideas!

Cyke: I'm not!

Jean: Yes you are!

Rogue: How do we get him back?

Storm: OFFER HIM BLOODWINE!!!!

Rogue: Hurry! Get some!

*Toad quivers and hides behind Logan.*

Toad: Let's chain pansy down!

Jean: What's this catalog for? EWWW!!!!

Storm: My bloodwine catalog!

Toad: Ahh! Gimme! Gimme!

Cyke: I told you to hide that thing!

Storm: Oopsies!

Rogue: MINE!

Storm: I got bloodwine!

*Ian appears*

Ian: Bloodwine?

Storm: Over here! *Ian is taken with her beauty.*

Ian: And what is your name, Lady?

Storm: Storm.

Toad: Lady?

NightCrawler: *grinning* Stop drooling Cyke!

Cyclops: Shush! You wretch!

*Jean slaps Cyke*

Cyke: Hey!

Jean: You should have told me you like guys more than you like girls!

Cyke: I don't! Really!

NightCrawler: Ha ha!

Toad: GIMME SOME FRIGGIN BLOODWINE, DAMMIT!

*Rogue still drools with a crazed smile on her face*

*Rogue jumps on Ian*

Ian: Miss, what-?

Rogue: HI! I'm Rogue!

Ian: Hello fair Lady Rogue.

Storm: Who are you?

Ian: Currently, I am Ian Nottingham.

NC: Really? Whadda ya do?

Ian: I am the sworn to protect Lady Sara Pezzinne and Kenneth Irons with my life.

Storm: Ooooh........

Cyke: You got a girlfriend?

Ian: Huh?

NC: *Laughing incoherently*

Toad: EWW! WHAT DID I TELL YOU?!?!

Rogue: I'm with Cyke, do you or not?

Storm: Yeah, do you?

*Jean slaps Cyke*

Cyke: OW-W-W!

NC: Pansy!

Toad: Do we even have to ask him? That's proof enough!

NC: I want to see this "Lady Sara Pezzinne"!

Toad: I want bloodwine!

*Toad looks through the catalog and drools all over it.*

Storm: *snatches catalog from Toad and wipes it off on Cyke*

Cyke: Ew! Oh, that's sick!

Rogue: Ha ha ha.........

Ian: You would like to meet Lady Sara?

NC: Depends. What she look like?

*Toad whines and cry's on Storm's shoulder*

Toad: Aaahhh! Puhleez? I wanna get some bloodwine!

Rogue: Well, as W. Somerset Maugham said, "You can do anything in this world if you are prepared to take the consequences!"

*Toad starts to sob*

*Toad trys to eat the catalog, thinking it will give him bloodwine.*

Storm: Stop that!

Logan: NOOO!!!!!

Ian: Describe Lady Sara? Well........

NC: Yesss-s-s........Lady Sara.....

*Storm smacks Toad*

Storm: Stop it! Stop it!

Rogue: Toad! Stop now, or I'll get the salt!

Toad: AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Ian: *Gives short description. See photo.* 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


NC: *drools*

*Jean smacks him*

NC: Oww! Wha'd I do??

Jean: You drooled. Only Storm and Rogue are allowed to do that.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


ON TO THE NEXT PAGE!!!!! MWA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!!!!!!!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. The coming of Pezzine!.....and that real...

You want a disclaimer, huh? IF YOU WANT IT THAT BAD, GO BACK TO PAGE ONE!

The CLAIMER still stands!!!!!! Ha!

  
  


P.S. Sorry the pic of Sara didn't show up. That's what that big blank space is on the last page. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


X-Men Unleashed

  
  
  
  


Toad: AAHHHHH! Bloodwine! Bloodwine! Gimme Gimme Gimme!

*Jean slaps Toad*

NC: Now about this Sara...might you be able to make her appear as well?

Ian: Maybe. See, she doesn't like me very much and doesn't like to listen to me. Calls me stuff like Phyco Gallahad and freak.

Storm: Poor baby. *Pats him on the arm.*

Rogue: Don't worry! I love you! *Flings herself onto Ian and hugs him.*

NC: Not now Rogue! So no can do? On Sara? Not even for a sexy blue guy?

*Cyclops makes a face*

Cyke: I don't really think sexy is the word. 

NC: Well from you, I should hope not!

*Jean hots Cyke again*

Cyke: Ow! Will you stop that?

Ian: Okay. But I'm warning you, it might not work.

*Closes eyes and concentrates.*

Ian: Lady Sara, oh Sara..........SARA!

*And in pops......Jake McCarty*

Jake: What the-

Ian: By all that's holy.........well, at least it's not Irons.

Jake: *see's rogue on Ian and Storm at his arm.* What is this, a harem?!?

*Jean slaps Jake*

Cyke: Woo eee. 

*Jean slaps Cyke again*

Jake: Woo eee? What's that supposed to mean?

Logan: One eye think's your hot stuff.

Toad: *Stands on the table and stomps his foot while crying.* Gimme some bloodwine!

*Storm zaps him*

Toad: OUCH! Stop it!

NC: My Lady Sara is quite.......masculin.

Ian: That's not Sara. That's her idiot/loser/moron police partner Jake McCarty.

Jake: I resent that.

Ian: He WOULD be dead, but Sara has taken a liking to him so she stopped me. She told the other officers that he had been hot by a truck. Or was it that you tried to surf the Hudson?

NC: I want Sara!

Rogue: *smiling up at Ian* Do you have a girlfriend?

Jean: TOAD! Get off that table! Toad! Mortimer Toynbee, you come down this instant!

*Toad curls up into a ball*

Toad: Ahhhh! THE HUMANITY!

Logan: The what?

Ian: Ok, I'll try again....SARA For crying out loud!

Storm: Get off him Rogue! Really! That's not good for a person your age! *Rogue pouts, doesn't move*

NC: Good to see you've recovered your senses, Storm.

Storm: You let ME do stuff with Ian! You've got Logan! 

*Sara pops in*

Rogue: FINE! *Lets go but remains at his side.*

NC: Woaaaa!!!!!

Toad: AAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!

*See's Sara and hide's behind Jean*

Jean: What the......What's wrong?

Toad: Make her go away! She's scaring me!

Sara: I have that effect on people. Where the frell am I?

*NC teleports up to her side.*

NC: Hi! I'm NightCrawler! This is my house!

*Toad quivers*

Toad: Go away!

NC: *Kicks her* You'll have to excuse my comrade. He's insane.

Jean: He's saner than Cyke.

Sara: *See's how Rogue and Storm are hanging all over Ian* Well, you must be happy.

Jake: It's a harem.

Jean: *slaps Jake* It is not!

Sara: Who are you again? BightMaller?

NC: Right now, I'm charmed.

*Rogue leans on Ian and smiles, batting her eyes.*

*Storm starts to hum "So Happy Together"*

NC: *Rolls his eyes* May I introduce my servants?

*Motions towards the X-Men*

Logan: Servants? Who you calling a servant you blue skinned yellow eyed tailed freak?

NC: Ignore him. *slips arm around Sara*

Sara: Get your arm off me.

NC: Oh come on.....

Sara: Or I'll cut it off FOR you. *NC yanks his arm away*

Ian: Yup, that's Sara.

Storm: *Waves hello to Sara and get's closer to Ian*

Rogue: *Grins and puts her arm around Ian's waist and leans on him heavily. NC teleports to the OTHER side of Sara and puts his OTHER arm around her*

NC: Just snap your fingers and they'll jump! *snaps his fingers*

Toad: *jumps* AHHH! What was that?

NC: See?

*Storm glares at Rogue and moves even closer, they are touching.*

NC: By the way, did I say that I was NightCrawler?

Cyke: Jeez crawler, what's the big deal? She's not all that.

Logan: Yeah, you'd much prefer him over there. *Motions to Jake*

Jake: WHAT?!?!?!

*Jean smacks Cyke*

Cyke: HEY! THAT HURT!

Jean: You wack job! 


	3. Looks like people are starting to pair u...

OK. IF YOU ACTUALLY THINK THAT WE OWN WITCHBLADE OR X-MEN, PLEASE TAKE THIS MOMENT TO GET YOUR HEAD CHECKED. THANK YOU.

THE ACTIONS OF THE CHARACTERS STILL BELONG TO US.

  
  
  
  
  
  


X-MEN: UNLEASHED

Ahhhhhh!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Cyke: I swear it's not true!

Sara: *Doesn't seem to mind NC's arm now.*

*NC's tail twitches violently. He grins at her.*

NC: So-o-o-o, got a boyfriend?? *batts eyes*

*Rogue pushes Storm slightly aside and hugs Ian more.*

Toad: Aaah! Make her go AWAY!

NC: Toad, is that anyway to speak to a person?

*Storm starts pushing Rogue away v-e-r-y v-e-r-y s-l-o-w-l-y*

Sara: Boyfriend? Well.....one's dead and another's barely a prospect.

*Ian grins.* *Jake is edging away from Cyke*

NC: Ahee-e-em.........*Smiles at Sara*

Rogue: *Pushing Storm to the side* So, Sir Ian, are you going to be staying long?

Toad: *Quivering behind Jean* Make her go away, Jean! AHHHH!

Jean: *Is about to slap Toad, frowns, doesn't.*

*Storm moves back to her hip touch position, pushing Rogue away not as slowly as before.*

NC: So, no immediate boyfriend?

*Logan is watching Rogue and Storm, very carefully and attentively.*

Sara: No......no, I don't......

NC: coughcoughI'mSinglecoughcough.

*Toad crys*

*Rogue sneers at Storm, Storm just smiles.*

*Ian looks a little overwhelmed*

Cyke: This is ridiculous......

Logan: *Still watching* No it's not, it's fun.

*Jean goes over to comfort Toad*

Cyke: Hey!

Jean: Go play with Jake!

*Jake goes pale and runs behind Logan*

Toad: MOMMY! *sniffle*

Logan: What the hell?

NC: *smiles* So-o-o, what are YOU doing on Friday night?

*Storm pushes Rogue away more, increases contact.*

Jake: Ahhh! Keep it away from me!

Jean: Shhh, it's okay, shhhh.........

*Toad hugs Jean. She doesn't mind.*

Cyke: For the love of......

*NC and Sara move closer not realizing it.*

Toad: Make her go away! She's scaring me! *SOB!* 

*Rogue realizes Storm is pushing her away. She pushes Storm over, hard, and kisses Ian full on the lips.*

Cky: Ewwww.

*Ian collapses*

Sara: OMG! OMG! Ian's first kiss and it wasn't me!

NC: Awww, I'm sowwy.....

*Rogue smiles and gives Storm a raspberry*

*Storm glares at Rogue and starts giving Ian mouth-to-mouth.*

Sara: HEY! But--NO-Well fine then! If he can get THAT then I can do THIS! *Whirls and kisses NC*

*Toad screams and starts to cry*

*NC's eyes widen quite thrilled*

*Jean comforts Toad*

Cyke: That's it!

Jean: Oh Cyke, go kiss Jake!

Jake: Ahhhhhhhhh!! IEEEEEEEE!!! *stops for a second* HEY! Sara, what the heck are you doing?

*Ian wakes up to Storms reviving. He's quite happy.*

Jake: DON'T LET HIM TOUCH ME! *Jumps on Logan*

*Logan looks annoyed*

Logan: Go play with Toad! *Tosses Jake in that direction*

Toad: AHHHHHHH!!!! MAKE IT STOP!! MAKE IT STOP!!! *cries some more*

*Rogue flings herself onto Ian*

Rogue: I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD! *kisses him some more*

*Ian collapses again*

Storm: Now he is! Go play with Jake! *Blows her over to Jake*

Toad: Ahhhhhhh!!!

Jean: Can't you guys see how bad this is upsetting him?!

Logan: Yeah, but we just don't care.

*Rogue lands on top of Jake*

Rogue: Why, hello......

NC: WOW!!!! *His tale is in danger of making a hole in the floor*

*Jake blinks*

*Toad sobs and hides himself on Jean*

*Cyke points at Toad*

Cyke: NOW who's a pansy?

Logan: He's a lilly pad, you purple pansy!

Rogue: He may be a wimp emotionally, but at least he's got the guts for everything else!

Cyke: Frog guts.

Jake: Hi.....*makes no move to push her off. Rogue bats her eyes, and sticks her tongue out at Storm*

Storm: Ian! Can you hear me?

Toad: *whispering* I see freaky people! Ahhhhhhh! *sob*

Rogue: Hello........handsome!

*Logan smiles at Rogue*

NC: Whoa! *goes to kiss Sara again*

*Tale makes hole in the ground*

Cyke: She wasn't talking to you, wolf boy!

Logan: Yeah, well she wasn't talking to you either!

*Jean turns Toad so that he can't see anyone but her*

Jean: Better?

Toad: Yes. *in a small voice* Are they still there?

Jean: Um......

*Storm is reviving Ian*

Jean: Well....yes.

*Toad looks to cry again. Jeans puts a hand to his mouth (which is quite sticky) and gives him a comforting hug.*

Rogue: So do YOU have a girlfriend? *bats eyes*

*Toad sniffles*

Toad: Can I have a juice box?

Jean: Of course.

Logan: That's not emotionally wimpy, that's just retarded.

Jean: Shut up!


End file.
